roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowen of the Strata
Rowen Hashiba '(羽柴当麻'' '''Hashiba Tōma) is the intellectual one of the five Ronin Warriors. He is also known as Rowen of the Strata, or Tenku no Toma. Rowen is voiced by Ward Perry (Hiroshi Takemura in the original Japanese version and Affonso Amajones in the Portuguese-Brazilian Version). Appearance and Personality Rowen has blue hair and blue eyes. During the TV series, he wears a royal blue sweater with a bright green collar, light colored jeans, and dark shoes. During Gaiden, he wears a white shirt under a blue and red sweater, blue jeans, dark shoes, and a white cap. In Legend of the Inferno Armor, he wears a white sweater with dark blue diamonds over a red shirt, red pants, and black shoes. In Message, he wears a white shirt, a blue scarf tied around his neck, a green jacket, light brown pants, and dark shoes. Rowen's Strata armor is dark blue. Rowen has an IQ of 250, making him the smartest of the five. He actually enjoys studying, and he likes reading detective stories. He is usually cool under pressure, but his emotions can make him just as violent as a tornado. The other Ronins are the first real friends he's ever had, so he will do anything to protect them. His favorite sport is baseball (which he starts playing by Message). His favorite team is Hanshin, and he strongly dislikes fans of the Kyodai team. He loves go (Japanese chess), chess, puzzles, computer games, jogging, and swimming. He also likes to eat and sleep, which part of the reason why he has trouble getting up in the morning (having low blood pressure and staying up until two in the morning don't really help matters, though). Rowen's idea of an early morning is waking up at eleven a.m. His eating habits match and, at least on one occasion, exceed that of Kento's but he doesn't talk about food as much. He has a real sweet tooth. Biography Family History The Hashiba name was originally used by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the one who united Japan. It is stated in history that the Hashiba clan was wiped out by Tokugawa. Early History There is a ten year age difference between Rowen's parents, his mother having been only eighteen when she had him. His father, Genichirou, is a university professor who specializes in physics and astronomy. The mad scientist type, he pretty much never leaves his lab, which is located in Kyoto. Rowen's mother, on the other hand, is a bit of an air-head. She's an international journalist. They divorced when Rowen was twelve. He lives with his father in a modern high-rise apartment, but his mother has the spare key so she can drop by whenever she wants. She treats her ex-husband and son like friends rather than family. Rowen's paternal grandfather owns a shrine. It was here that he met Kento (the latter was staying at the shrine as a foreign student). The War with Talpa Gaiden The Legend of the Inferno Message Armor and Powers While he was researching ancient history and strategy, Rowen first discovered a legend that his father's side of the family had once had an armor, but it had been lost long ago. He was intrigued by this story, for it was so different than what his father usually studied. He created a computer program to help him analyze the data, but he still couldn't fully understand it. By coincidence, his mother dropped by for a visit and was able to help him figure out that he needed to go to Amanohashidate. Rowen went during spring vacation to the site and received the Strata armor. The Armor of Strata, or Tenku, draws power from the air. It's weapon is a metal collapsible hankyu (called ShoHa Kyu), which can be hooked onto the quiver when not in use. The quiver itself seems to have an endless supply of golden energy arrows ready for Rowen's use. His special attack is "Shin Kū Ha" ("Arrow Shockwave" in the English dub of the TV series and "Heavens Shockwave" in the English dub of the OAVs), which creates a huge air wave that obliterates just about anything in it's path. Relationships Ryo of the Wildfire Cye of the Torrent Sage of the Halo Kento of Hardrock Mia Yuli Gallery Civilian Clothing Sub-Armor The Strata Armor Attacks Random Trivia *Rowen once got a zero mark on the math portion of a college practice test because he failed to put his name on the paper and the teacher was a substitute who didn't know who he was. *The English dub portrays Rowen to be a "Captain Obvious," stating the obvious when it comes to identifying enemies such as Anubis and Lady Kayura. This is due to the dub adding gender specifications where in the original Japanese they were just specified as being "human." *Rowen is the only member of the main 5 to not have his own armor-equipping sequence. His only depictions of donning his armor were done alongside Ryo, whose own sequence received a single scene of Rowen doing so as well. *In the English dub of the TV series, Rowen had a thick Brooklyn accent. It disappeared in the OAVs, despite the fact that Ward Perry returned to voice the role. See also * The Nine Armors Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple Category:Characters Category:Heroes